Programmable pill dispensers are known in the art. Such a pill dispenser may have a display to provide a visual reminder signal to the user to indicate that according to a preprogrammed schedule a medication should be taken thereby helping the user to prevent forgetting to take the medications at the moment prescribed by the doctor. Due to the size of the pill dispenser the user may not be able to continuously carry the dispenser with him when for example he moves around the house. Therefore it is common use that the pill dispenser is positioned at a frequently visited location somewhere in the user's house. This may result in the user failing to see a visual reminder signal to take his medication when he is out of the room where the pill dispenser is located, or the user forgetting to check the pill dispenser's display for the presence of the reminder signal when he returns to said room.